supermonkeyballfandomcom-20200213-history
MeeMee
.]]'MeeMee''' is a character who first appears in Monkey Ball. She is the mother of Baby and the wife of AiAi. MeeMee loves AiAi, but she thinks that he loves bananas more than her. Role in games In Super Monkey Ball 2, MeeMee is the object of Dr. Bad Boon's affections. He constantly flirts with her, but MeeMee rejects him because he is evil, she is already married, and she loves AiAi. She and her friends try to stop his evil plan to steal all of the bananas on Jungle Island. In Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz, she joins up with AiAi, Baby, GonGon, YanYan, and Doctor to stop a giant space pirate gorilla and get back the golden bananas that he stole. Appearances outside of the Super Monkey Ball series MeeMee is a playable character that is unlockable in Sega Superstars Tennis. Official Profiles Super Monkey Ball 2 Instruction Booklet: She is the future bride of Aiai. Unlike carefree Aiai, she is a person...umm...monkey with firm character. Although she loves Aiai more than anything else in the world, it seems that Aiai loves bananas more than her. And that makes her a little discontent. A little bit tomboyish, she is kind to everyone on Jungle Island. She always decorates herself with flowers that have a nice scent. Super Monkey Ball Deluxe / Touch & Roll Websites: ''She is / AiAi's lovely wife (and the object of Dr. Bad-Boon's twisted affections). Being so close to AiAi in all respects, it's no surprise to discover MeeMee is similarly skilled in a monkey ball. (Note:' The segment in parentheses was included in the Deluxe website, but not in the Touch & Roll website. The segment before the slash was the beginning of the Deluxe website.)'' '''''Super Monkey Ball Touch & Roll Instruction Booklet: A stylish monkey who is adored by all the other monkeys. She loves AiAi, and hopes she will marry him one day. Super Monkey Ball Adventure Instruction Booklet':'' MeeMee is AiAi's childhood sweetheart. She tackles all problems in a kind and sensitive way but is never one to shy away from a challenge. '''Super Monkey Ball Adventure In-Game: MeeMee is the heart of the Super Monkey Ball team. She's the one they all turn to when they're in a fix. Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz Instruction Booklet / Step & Roll Website: She's a monkey with firm character. She loves AiAi, but is a little discontent since he thinks about nothing but bananas. She loves to wear new fragrant flowers every day. *Lately she feels uneasy about YanYan who moved close to AiAi's home. (''Note: The segment with an asterisk was included in the Banana Blitz instruction booklet but not on the Step & Roll website.) ''Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz Website: Though she is not as carefree as AiAi, and she doesn't think about bananas half as much, she is very happy. She loves searching for new flowers to wear everyday. She is very proud of her husband, AiAi and she is not surprised that YanYan has fallen for him, though she wishes she wouldn't flirt quite so much. Super Monkey Ball 3D Website / In-Game: A cutie who always wears a flower in her hair, she is much more practical than AiAi. She adores AiAi, but feels a little neglected by his obsession with bananas. Trivia *Meemee's appearance differs throughout the games. In the first few, she wears a flower in both in her hair and on her skirt. In Touch & Roll, she wears red dress shoes and no longer wears the flower on her skirt. In Banana Blitz and games following it, she wears a polka dotted skirt. *In Japan versions of the Super Monkey Ball series, her name is Lily. Category:Characters